Ask The Time Master
"Ask The Time Master" is a story blog centered around the character "The Master" and the events that surround his life since entering Equestria. Unlike the blog he is paired with (Discord Whooves), the writer has chosen to close the story to outside questions, opting to occasionally answer questions in a casual way, and sometimes the writer teams up with a VA to produce audio posts.__TOC__ The Master As seen in his adventures, the Master seems to have a greater understanding of what is and what is to come. He rarely shows fear, and knows how to tame even the most evil of spirits to his whim and command. He even had misspinkamena as an assistant for a brief amount of time, who originally wanted to kill him. 'Physical Traits' The Master is an earth pony with a blue coat and yellow mane. He keeps his mane neatly brushed back except for two bangs in front, his tail having soft curls. He wears a collar with a red bowtie. His teeth are pointed in reality, however he uses a perception filter to make them seem like normal, flat horse teeth. 'History' The Master is a recurring character in the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. He is a renegade Time Lord and the archenemy of the Doctor. When the Master first appeared in January 1971 he was played by Roger Delgado, who continued in the role until his death in 1973.[1] Afterwards, Peter Pratt and Geoffrey Beevers played a physically decayed version of the Time Lord until Anthony Ainley assumed the part in 1981 until the show's cancellation in 1989. In the 1996 TV movie, the Master was played briefly by Gordon Tipple, then by Eric Roberts while in a human body. In the revived series, Derek Jacobi provided the character's re-introduction before handing over to John Simm, who portrayed the Master in the climax of the 2007 series and in the 2009/2010 serial "The End of Time", with William Hughes also portraying the Master at the age of 8. 'Background Story' As explained by the Master himself, his 'ponification' came shortly after he's gone into "The Last Great Time War". His description of the events was fuzzy, possibly due to their strange circumstances, but we know that his TARDIS appeared for him in the total, empty silence that he was in, and soon his already dying body regenerated into his current form. It is also known that he's been around in Equestria for a couple hundred years, in the persona of various officials of Canterlot (Such as Professor Patroneigh). 'Psychology' 'Which Incarnation is Time Master?http://mastermod.tumblr.com/post/39615513091/what-regeneration-is-your-master-on' The Master was sentenced to death by the Time Lord counsel and turned into a goo like substance The Doctor, is then charged with delivering the remains to their final resting place. The coffin is damaged, and leads up to the possession of an American. During the events the Master is eventually cast into the Eye of Harmony, before being destroyed, he sees the beginnings of the Time War, and implants the idea of being Resurrected as a War Time General into the minds of the Time Lords as a collective. During the Time War he is ressurected with a full set of 13 regenerations to fight in the war. After seeing what happenes, he fobs himself and then we get YANA, Simms, and you know the rest. This makes Time Master his third regeneration in a full set of them. Yana being 1, Simms being 2, and Pony being 3. Detailed Story Warning: The following entries may contain major spoilers to first time AND returning readers, as well as future Doctor Who viewers. View at own risk. The blog begins with The Master stepping out of his TARDIS, disguised as a rock named Tom, A Hunk of a Diamond, recapping where he used to be before reaching this point, recalling images of the past. A hooded figure appears behind him with a knife in her hand, ready to kill him. However, the hooded figure misses, and is revealed to be Miss Pinkamena. She is impressed that the Master is not afraid of her, and the two go out for tea. While at tea, Discord Whooves appears and attempts to ruin it with Opal Crab, who was placed in his TARDIS by The Master. However, The Master just throws Opal Crab right back at him, laughing as The Doctor's TARDIS spirals away. After tea, the two go to Pinkamena's house where they encounter a pet f Pinkamena's, an undead alicorn named Alice. Alice, who is able to see a golden glow around The Master, attacks him. Acting instinctively, The Master reaches out and breaks Alice's horn, scaring her away. This distresses Pinkamena, and The Master "comforts" her. One night, Pinkamena tells The Master that she wants to play with her toys. Pinkamena, loving to hurt and learning that The Master can't be killed, spends the night cutting him with a scalpel. This makes The Master feel amazingly satisfied, and melts away his depression. The two begin a relationship, and Pinkie learns of the healing abilities of The Master. However, things take a bad turn when Pinkamena learns of Minuette, a pony that The Master is allegedly seeing on the side. This infuriates Pinkamena and she demands to know who Minuette is. At this, The Master breaks, crying in Pinkamena's arms. He then begins to tell her the story of his life and how he came to be a pony. He begins on Gallifrey, telling of how he used to play with his childhood friend until they entered the academy at the age of eight. When he looked into the Time Vortex he saw cities burning, people dying, and a steady drum beat picked up in his head. The drums lasted for years, and he studied to suppress them, mastering many arts and sciences and military tactics. He also faced his childhood friend, who had become a rival, many times. As the Time War came, he left his TARDIS in the Time Vortex and ran, using the fob watch on himself and living as a human as Professor Yana for many years, narrowly escaping the Time Lock that was brought about by The Doctor. when he regained himself he tried to conquer all of creation to silence the drums. Ultimately, that failed and instead of dying, he forced his energy into his ring, waiting to try again. It was a surreal place, and he didn't hear any drumming. However, he did hear the sound of his TARDIS, and then the searing pain of regeneration took him, a pain unlike anything he'd felt before. When he woke up, he had hooves. Realizing there was a reason he was in this universe, he set his sights on Gallifrey. Refusing to let another Rassilion exist to create him, he destroyed the planet, with only a few escaping. This set in motion other horrible things, such as the destruction of the Windigo's home planet. However, something else was born of the madness he'd shed with the drums and the destruction that he had caused... Next, he destroys Skaro, the Sontarans, and the Shador Proclamation, all much weaker than their counterparts. However, after all of his destruction, he feels empty. Since he'd destroyed The Doctor in this universe, and was unable to reach the Doctor in the other universe, there was no one to stop him. The story breaks for a moment as Pinkamena expresses her disbelief with The Master's explanatio of it all. But it is resolved quickly when Pinkamena hears The Master's dual heartbeats. With that, he continues. The Master sits in his TARDIS and watches the world from afar, seeing the rise and fall of many civilizations. Eventuall, earth catches his eye, and he decides to land there rather than destroy it, thinking of The Doctor. He landed in a land of Unicorns. The TARDIS's cameleon circut took effect, taking the form of a large rock. TOM, or TARDIS of Master. A ship of exploring Earth Ponies landed nearby, and The Master snuck into their ship, using his natural hypnotic powers to make thm believe he was with them the entire time. He learned from them, making everything inside the TARDIS by hoof. He stayed with them for seven years, living with them in peace. They became a second family to him, and he began to understand why The Doctor liked Humans so much. His hate for The Doctor and his madness no longer bothered him, and he found himself loving them. But, just as quickly, he learned to hate them... The Master decided to stay around the ponies he found to learn to use his new body, and became friends with a colt named Lucky Strokes. Lucky was just as much of a trickster as The Master, even though he looked innocent. The colt knew how to treat at nearly every game of chance and ran a gambling house in town. He didn't want to admit it, but The Master did have a small crush. One day, Lucky Strokes went to explore on his own, and came in contact with a Unicorn, though he did not know that. To him, it was just an Earth Pony with strange markings and a growth on its head. Back then, Unicorns lived on an island chain that was the birthplace of magic itself. The Master revealed that through his reasearch he learned that Rearth Ponies were the first ponies, and through heavy exposure to magic saturation and breeding, they mutated into Unicorns. Pegasi were formed similarly since ponies are much more susceptible to magic saturation. When Lucky Strokes made his way back to the Earth Pony settlement, he talked with The Master about the Unicorn that he bumped into. The aster assured him that Unicorns could not exist, having came from a world where Unicorns were mere fairy tales. The Master then admits that for the next few days he got lazy, and what happened next made him feel horrible. He was in the TARDIS, working, the inside of it and sound even peaceful. However, as he left and trotted around the river bend, he felt odd, smelling smoke, and roasting meat through the woods. As he galloped he ran into a horrible sight. Lucky Strokes was crucified on a pole that had been set ablaze. The rotting flesh had been the smell of him. The rest of his town was on fire too, and the Earth Ponies he'd came to love were all dead. A band of Unicorns stood in the middle of town, and as they spotted him, fireballs flew from their horns, and The Master ran, with the Unicorn and their fireballs hot on his tail. He dove into the TARDIS, shaking uncontrollably. It had taken The Master time to care about something, and now it was all gone. He was heartbroken, and now he knew how The Doctor felt. The Master went straight from the denial stage of grief to anger. He had his TARDIS activate the shields and scan for the energy that the Unicorns were using against him. Then, he had the TARDIS remake his Laser Screwdriver and he opened the door. He shot one of them after another, the last two spending their last moments of life giving The Master a way to protect against magic, planning to use the data and the TARDIS shields to protect himself. After they were dead, he followed their tracks back to their kingdom, and wiped it off the face of the planet. The magic from under the ground released into the air, creating Lay Lines themselves. Afterwards, he jumped ahead in time, traveling far from where he came, keeping to the planet until he found the new continent of Zebrica. He landed, encountering Manticores, Dragons, and even stranger, Earth Ponies using magic without a horn. The Zebras had long past invented ways of harnessing magic without the use of horns through consumption and decoration of plants and animals. The casters were known as Shaman and The Master convinced their best Shaman to teach him his ways. He learned to bend a field around himself to negate magic, and with the right focus, bend and force the Arcane Energy into spell-like abilities. He found it was best to focus this energy through his Laser Screwdriver, and cast powerful spells with it. In the end, the Shaman even taught The Master a spell that was forbidden. Name Binding. It allowed The Master to bend an individual to their will with the knowledge of their full name until he released them or the day they died. Apparently while he was using the spell he had raped the past Queen Chrysalis. The Shaman was the only one The Master would refer to as a mentor to himself, and still hold Zebras in high respect. He left, and from there went into the future, to the darkest time in Equestrian History. He let the emptiness of the TARDIS surround him, thinking of the companions that The Doctor traveled with. Once again, The Master watched the planet from afar. He went across to see the Isles of Eden, the birthplace of Magic and the Unicorn Race. He rode the magical Lay Lines to the west, seeing the rise and fall of the kingdoms of the griffons and buffalo. He went north, seeing the kingdoms of Canida, the land of the Diamond Dogs, and the plaguelands just starting to form. But, following the coastline, he soon found himself in the moddle of something strange...The skies full of pink clouds raining milk onto the ground. He landed the TARDIS and stepped out. The smell in the air was a mixture of everything unpleasant. The ground felt cold, slippery, wet, grainy, and grimy. The land was the chaos of creation, destruction, and something in between, the reality mixing and ebbing and fading. The forest he encountered was prestine and untouched. However, as he made it to the other side, a smell hit him, and he felt as though something was watching him. The TARDIS's alarms that signified that something bad was about to happen to itself or him went off, echoing through the land. The darness that had sprung from The Master had fused with the magical energies of the universe that he now called his own. The thing was like an ever-shifting mass of the chaotic power of creation itself, his form being one of reptile, equine, caprinae, feline, and avian. The bells of the TARDIS fell silent, and The Master felt as if the world itself had pressed against him. The step f the creature lifted The Master off the ground, and the next pushed him through a tree. He crawled out of the wood, and retreated back to the TARDIS. The machine was flung through the chaotic currents of the Time Vortex. When he landed, his TARDIS was damaged, the exterior penetrated by a large bronze barked tree. The Master found himself stuck in a world full of mist. Once again, the story breaks, and Pinkie tells The Master that it is too much for her to process and sends him away. Understanding, The Master tels her that he will come running if she needs him, and leaves her a blue book with "Minuette" written in gold, telling her if she ever wishes to continue the story she need only read the book. He then goes to the pool and answers some questions about a pet he keeps in the TARDIS, why his teeth are pointy. He then gets a question as to why he called Celestia and Luna his daughters, and another story starts... Not long after he crashed and cut the tree out of the hull of his ship, The Master makes himself a fire and eats well for the night. That morning, he finds two sleeping forms near the fire. One was an older unicorn, the other a younger pegasus. The Master welcomed their presence, and gathered items for when they awoke. They ate and bathed, and after he saw that the older one had a white coat and bubblegum-pink mane, the younger one was the color of night with mane and tail of baby blanket blue. Both of them were Winged Unicorns, orphaned for sometime after the loss of their parents. The younger sister showed great skill in magic, playing games with leaves and bugs and sticks and even trees. The older sister was very wise and mature for her age. The Master offered them a place with him, but he soon learned to regret it. The sisters named him "Professor" after they found his library, and he agreed. However, he quickly learned that they were nothing like he expected. Celestia, the older sister, was bossy, demanding, manipulative, and had the wanderlust of a Time Lord. The younger sister, Luna, was innocent, powerful, short tempered, and destructive. He handled the situation like any good parent, but it was a wonder that they did not break him. The sisters plagued him to no end with worry, and his hiding spot quickly lost its solidarity when Luna used it to hide her new pets. However, the months slowly blurred away to years, and the years blurred together into a decade. The fully grown sisters calmed down a lot, and had grown into true beauties. The Master watched them as they learned to fly, as he repaired the hull of the TARDIS and improved the shields so that it defended against the magical fields that permeated the universe. However, as the console roared to life, the Cloister bell began to ring once more. An explosion irrupted across the island as a large rock struck the opposite side, the force knocking Celestia and Luna into the TARDIS. The explosion, negating the temporal lock, threw the TARDIS to the island's shore, and The Master went to work trying to find out exactly how it had happened. He was surprised at the amount of destruction that was caused by the impact. He found the island had been lifted into the air as a dark missed billowed under it. He made his way to the impact point, seeing a large whirlpool of black water rivaling that of the Greek monster Charybdis. The waters sparked with the same energy as the mist, and as he looked at it, The Master felt the same awe he had felt when he'd looked into the Untempered Schism years before. Six brightly lit stones layed halfway between the top and bottom of the vortex, circling around the edge as if guiding it to swirl. The Master sent Celestia and Luna to fetch the stones since they would not be caught in the currents with their wings. Soon after, the brightness of the stones faded, the waters slowed, and the vortex collapsed. The island remained floating above the water. The Master then began his study of the stones. The stoes resonated with the magical energy of the pony universe, and even stronger with the Huon energies of the TARDIS itself. The Master had Celestia and Luna use many spells on the stones, amplifying their powers with each spell. The sisters had three each. He taught them everything he knew about combat, leadership, and things he learned from the Zebras and Earth Ponies. They earned everything he had to give. When the time came, he told them his plan. He told them to use the stnes to go into the future to where Discorn roamed, since the Evil that had cast him there was too much for him to handle. They needed to raise an army, start a dissension in the ranks of the ponies, and to cast down Discord. Although not able to join them immediately after they arrived, The Master promised to join them as soon as he could. They cast the spell, and in a flash they were gone, off to war. He spent all of his time on repairs and through tear-filled eyes set his course and took off. He didn't know at the time that he had saved the last two Alicorns, or how they would end up. His path overshot a few years after the first defeat of Discord. They had sealed him in stone, his corpse placed on display for all to see. The monsters he had created now hid in the woods, kept at bay by the Elements of Harmony, the powerful stones they had found so long ago. Stories and songs of praised passed through, painting the two as angels, Luna using her mighty magic to strike down the beast, and Celestia using her wisdom to turn his flesh to stone. They celebrated as they reunited, and he saw how the war had changed them. Celestia had became queen, taking the war to heart while Luna had taken to the children, their parents lost in the old war, leading them to other areas and establishing colonies. This lead to many skirmishes with the neighboring kingdom of Gryphns, which picked off scouts and other ponies. The conflict lasted for months on end, until he and his daughters stepped in to end it. The Diamond Dogs were next, and they quickly retreated north to Canida, leaving a vast amount of land free. The kingdom grew, expanded, and made allies, in two decades, Equestria was considered a major player in power and resources. However, slow changes happened in Luna, jealousy, rage and even twinges of hate taking over. The Master was losing his daughter. The angrier she got, the more of a threat she became. One night, she was gone. The Master awoke to see Luna over him with a knife. She stabbed him, just missing a vital organ. Celestia barged it to get her off him, and an instant battle had begun. After the battle of magic spells and searing flesh, the being that posessed Luna fled in rage, cloaking Equetria in a night like no other. Celestia and The Master had no choice but to pursue Luna.Using the Elements of Harmony, Celestia banished Luna to the Moon, banishing her sister for a millennium. However, it was far from over. The Master saw what Celestia couldn't, a shimmering shadow hovering where Luna had stood before her banishment. The Master roared in anger, tackling the shadow out the window, covering himself in shattered glass and blood. He fell fifty feet, the shadow pinned under him. The impact brused and broke a few ribs, but his body didn't hurt. The shadow was soon on him, trying to force its way inside him like it had to Luna. However, just as The Master felt it inside of him, the shadow screamed and was expelled, The Master being immune to its possession attempts. The Master tackled it, forcing it inside of him, trying to make himself a container for the evil that had cost him his daughter. However, he could feel his body rejecting it. But, then the drums began again, and he knew what the shadow was. He ran to the TARDIS, needing to seal it away somehow. Years of researching led him to creating a pocket dimension, locking the evil inside with the same mechanism that kept non-Time Lords from using the TARDIS. However, his "few years" had actually been 100 years, and Celestia was still feeling the pain of the banishment. She'd left the castle and moved to a mountaintop. She was heartbroken, cold, and in pain, and The Master couldn't help but feel like it had been his fault. He tried to cheer her up with gifts, impersonations, even making a fool of himself. Nothing helped. He realized that she needed something big and exciting. A party. So, he gathered all the sweets in the kingdom, decorated the ballroom, and invited everyone to the very first Grand Galloping Gala, dedicated to Luna and in support of Celestia. Ponies from all over gathered in fancy dress and talked, danced, and had fun. Celestia was finally smiling. All it took was the cheer and love from the ponies who had helped gain their independence from Discord. The Master was so happy that he couldn't help but dance with every pony that he found. He danced until he couldn't stand. He felt relief, until he smelled something. An odor that should not have existed...The Doctor. He was at the Gala, stinking of lust and booze and hate. as The Doctor saw him, the smell of hate doubled, so The Master ducked into his TARDIS and left. It really was his Doctor, and he was soon laughing as if insanity itself had manifested itself into him. The Master had to find him again, had to see what happened to bring him here. He needed him. His search went on for a long time with no results. He couldn't sense The Doctor like he used to. He only found very trace amounts of evidence that he'd been to a place or done something. He started to believe that he was going mad and that his search was pointless. But, that is where the story truly begins. The Master's desperate madness to find The Doctor, or to do anything remotely new in what had become a dull and challenge-less universe. The Master states that back then, he was a fool. He opens communications to questions, the readers of the blog talking to The Master from the flachback who is still hunting for The Doctor. He states that he uses a perception filter to keep his teeth looking normal, and demonstrates the use of his psychic paper. The Blog is currently answering questions. As he answers questions, we learn interesting facts about The Master's character. He admits that he is sexual, with no real prefernce, and not inherently evil, saying that history is written by the victors and he was misunderstood. As he bowls, he states that he is 4,978 years old, and needs a distraction to think since he wants to put himself on the line to figure out what was wrong with The Doctor, but also hide because The Doctor's scent had made him afraid. During another series of questions he admits that he has a fondness of music, and enjoys the random musical bursts of the ponies in this universe. Then, a question sets him off, and we learn that the friction between he and The Doctor started over a girl. It became a friendly rivalry until the Doctor left him without saying goodbye. Years later, he threw The Master into a black hole because he assumed that The Master wanted to kill him, since he was a wanted man among the Time Lords. The Master then goes on to explain that one pissed off Time Lord could indeed end all of everything, and that Rassilon had tried twice. The Master helped the second time. The Master then explains about Diomedes, the equine species he regenerated into. He explains that they had an appetite for small rodents, birds, fish, and rival Tribes of Diomede horses. However the population was eliminated after a planet-wide natural disaster caused the core of the planet to melt the planet itself. The stallions of the species were hunters, which is the reason for The Master's pointed teeth. His eyes also shine in the dark similar to that of a feline. He states that he finds it sexy as he feeds the pets that Luna once kept in his TARDIS. The Master ignores and avoids questions about what happened to Luna and Celestia, stating that those asking simply "Don't get it." when they tell him that he should retrieve Luna from the moon. He then agrees with one asker, saying that he should figure out what happened to make The Doctor the way he is with tears in his eyes. The Master has not found the Doctor again, but explains that he's found scraps of him such as a planet of porcelain golems set free from their central control core that was once a failed experiment, a laboratory in an empty galaxy with living machines, the tragic end to his Grand Galaxy Gala, etc. He states rather bitterly that The Doctor is just like a dog that leaves nasty stains because they aren't toilet trained. He shows the askers how exactly he knows that this Doctor is his Doctor because he can see temporal and dimensional markers that are unique to time periods and dimensions that a life form is originally from, something Time Lords can see with slight aid because they are sensitive to those kinds of things. The markers appear as a blur of different colors that disappear as quickly as they appear. He explains that he needs to see why The Doctor is off and see what he can do about it since he does not like him that way. However, he is then set off by another question asking him about Luna's banishment to the moon. The Master loses his cool, becoming furious and blowing up, explaining that it is a fixed point in time, and that he can't stand standing by as much as he doesn't like being the one responsible, admitting that he feels useless. After his outburst he is overcome with a coughing fit, and a horn appears on his head, whisping golden regeneration energy. He says that growing a horn is new to him, and that the magic it yeilds is not the same as the magic he can do normally, saying it makes him feel dirty, as if he cheated to get it. Upon trying the magic out, his cutie mark is changed to a cupcake, and he then teleports himself next to a giant cake and Pinkie Pie, who proceeds to stuff a hoof-ful of cake into his mouth. Other Characters and Interblog Links The blog has more characters than just The Master, and has featured many characters from many blogs. 'Major Characters' Discord Whooves Miss Twilight Sparkle He's the reason why Twilight slit her wrists the second time and almost died. He gave Twilight a letter that he had "found". Captain Jack Jack had only met him for a few seconds when he told Discorded Whooves to run. The Doctor pushed Jack into the TARDIS and left. Jack later founds out that that pony was "The Master". Tumblr Pony On another tumblr website, the Master had downloaded the Tumblr Pony off of Tumblr and into real life. She's now a traveling companion of the Master. She's very smart and seems to know her way around a computer. Apparently, it seems like she's replacing Inkie Pie. 'Minor Characters' Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves He had met Derpy back when Discorded Whooves wasn't discorded and Derpy still had her Tumblr account. Derpy had given him a sweater that she made for him. The Master didn't know that the Doctor Whooves that was with Derpy was "The Doctor" himself. The Master must have not been able to smell his scent if he he didn't react to Doctor Whooves. He either thought that that Doctor Whooves was a parallel of his Doctor or was a parallel of his parallel's Doctor. The Master still owns the sweater that Derpy gave him. Octavia He seems to know Octavia since he was having tea with her before it was interrupted by Discorded Whooves, who shot a bullet at him and missed. Discorded Whooves then retreated into his TARDIS once the Master started shooting at him, and escaped. Ananta Warden Dinky and Sparkler 'Other Characters' Opal Crab The Opal Crab was created by the Pinkamena Diane Pie that he knew. It composes of Opal's head without the eyes and has a small scar on its head,a crab's body,Winona's tail,and tentacles in its mouth. Inkie Pie The Master met Inkie after the Doctor pushed her out of the TARDIS without looking where the TARDIS was and left. The Master appeared and let her in his TARDIS. Since then, Inkie has become the Master's traveling companion. Rainbow Dash (A.K.A. FracturedLoyalty) Laura the Zony Perry Doctor Zerum It seems Zerum holds a grudge against The Master for some reason as he was ripping up the plush toy version of the Master. Skills, Abilities and Tools 'Basic Summary' 'Tools as seen with the Master' 'Laser Screwdriver' 'Psychic Paper' 'Dimensionally Transcendental Pockets' 'Firearm' 'Gallery of Tools' The TARDIS 'What is the TARDIS?' A TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) is a living, breathing creature that was grown by the Time Lords. The Master is/was not the only one with a TARDIS. A TARDIS travels through Time and Space through highly scientific ways that occasionally even cause it to collide with past versions of itself, leading to paradoxes and loops with no beginning that the Doctor for sanity's sake just explains to his feeble non-Time Lord companions as "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff". Suffice to say, when a TARDIS goes from A point to B point and quite possibly from C time to D time, on occasion even breaking the barrier between @ universe and $ universe, it does this in such a smooth way that it fades out of existence at the start and fades into existence at the destination. However, since the TARDIS is rarely what it looks like, let it be a stone, a pillar, a statue or even a Blue Police Box, it also has the ability of "traditional" flight. The looks of a TARDIS can be deceiving. In fact there are rare occasions when the looks don't aim to deceive, since every TARDIS is equipped with a Chameleon Circuit that adapts its looks to what ever it deems fitting to the scenery. A well working TARDIS would appear as a statue in a roman statue garden for example and a large Blue Police Box in the London of 1963. Every TARDIS is also equipped with many many rooms, customizable to the Time Lord's comfort. 'The Master's TARDIS' Continuing on the tradition of the master using door-less objects as his chameleon circuit appearance, the Master's TARDIS' exterior is based on "Tom the rock". It may in fact be Tom himself. 'Features' Gallery tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so10_500.png|The Master about to molest the Doctor Sharp Teeth.JPG|The Master with his Perception Filter off List of artists Click a name to go to the artist's tumblr page. *Jitters *RosexKnight *Carciccity *Saigus (Sketchydoodle) *Sin(MIA) *Deyogee *Dezzy(MIA) *Pixel(MIA) *Lauren(MIA) *Dark(MIA) *TopHat(MIA) *SomewhatEvil (MIA) *Nicky (MIA) *MissMod (MIA) *InkHeart (MIA) *Cleppy (MIA) *Zukiuke (MIA) *Ali (MIA) References Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:NSFW Category:Background Character Category:Crossover Category:Ponification